


The Apology

by Dark_Ennis



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ennis/pseuds/Dark_Ennis
Summary: Tony offers an apology. Steve takes advantage of it.Instead of "Now, I'm gonna beat you bloody."For my Stony Bingo prompt Kink:Dom/Sub





	The Apology

“What do you want me to say, Steve?” Tony begs roughly, his throat raw and bruised with angry, large fingerprints. He coughs and isn’t really surprised to feel the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth. “What do you want from me?”

 

“I _want_ ,” Steve roars as he backhands Tony to the ground, “you not to have _done it!_ ”

 

Dirt fills Tony’s nose as he inhales and he whimpers as his right arm shatters (better than his face) under Steve’s boot. He _hears_ his radius and ulna fracture under superhuman strength and does his best to drag his arm out from under the leather-clad pressure. He can feel tears running across his dirty cheeks, does his best to power through the shame he feels at such a display of weakness. Tony is _better_ than this. He has to be. Even if he isn’t…Tony accepted (anticipated) the burden Steve’s betrayal would herald when he made this decision. No point in crying over intentionally spilt milk. _Pull it together, Stark_.

 

“Well, I _did_ , Steve. I _did it_ and _I’m sorry_ but I don’t fucking regret it.”

 

Tony’s nose shatters in a spray of blood and snot as the boot withdraws from his arm and connects with his face.

 

“What did,” Steve pauses, crouching down to pull Tony up by the shirt until he was “standing” nose to nose with him in a facsimile of equality. But Tony knows…he can _never_ be equal to Steve. It’s why he did this at all, so Steve wouldn’t have to worry about sacrificing his morality or his life. It wasn’t something Captain America should have to decide. “ _Why_ did you do it, Tony? I, I trusted you. I _forgave_ you.”

 

Tony can see the anger overwhelming him again. He thought to rush in and explain himself. Then, he thinks better of it. This entire situation _was_ , after all, Tony’s fault. He has no justifiable rationality for what he’s done. He knows Steve won’t ever accept “I was saving you from reality” so he stays silent.

 

“ _Do you hear me, Stark?_ ” Steve punches Tony in the kidney but doesn’t allow him to slide to the ground again. Tony chokes up some more blood onto Steve’s chest. “ _Tell. Me. **Why**.”_

 

“I…” Tony chuckles weakly. He thinks maybe he’s drowning in his own blood. He wonders if it would have been better to just die in Vietnam. He thinks it might have hurt less.

 

“You _what_?” Steve scoffs as his grip tightens in Tony’s collar. “You _feel bad_? You just wish you **_hadn’t been caught_**.”

 

Tony just nods because he hadn’t really had any plans for the results of his actions. He thinks wryly that it might have been better, too, if he could have made some grand sacrifice of his own life for the greater multiverse. Where he is now? It’s worse than death, because Tony loves Steve with his entire being. Even throughout the war, he had never really wanted to capture Steve or beat him. He had really only played defense. He wanted…fuck, he had wanted Steve to be right. He had wanted to _believe_ Steve was right. But Tony couldn’t sacrifice _Doing the Right Thing_ just to make himself or Steve happy, no matter how much he had wished he was a weak enough man to do so.

 

“I never—” Tony chokes and he’s shocked when Steve pulls him close and slaps his back until nearly half a cup of blood escapes Tony’s lungs and spreads across Steve’s shoulder. Being here, in a black replica of Steve’s embrace, almost hurts more than getting the shit kicked out of him by the man. This feeling is vindicated when a large, calloused hand tightens against the bare skin on the back of Tony’s neck and holds him steady like an unruly kitten. “—I didn’t want you to hurt. I didn’t want…it’s so much bigger than you and me, Steve. It’s bigger than _us_.”

 

Steve’s clear, unrelenting glare makes Tony shrivel and wince in a way Steve’s fists never could and _God,_ but Tony is completely screwed if Steve noted the way his emotional freezing hurt Tony a thousand times more than brute strength ever could hope to.

 

“And what are we, Tony? What is ‘ _us?_ ’” Steve snorts. His hand around Tony’s nape tightens and Tony’s every muscle relaxes without conscious thought. He must have been a cat in his erased year or something because Jesus, that wasn’t natural.

 

“We—us—I…”

 

“We used to be friends. I used to trust you,” Steve pauses, his expression (but not his fingers) softening slightly. “I trusted you more than anyone.”

 

“I still—”

 

“ **Don’t you _dare_** ,” Steve shouts, particles of spit hitting Tony’s cheeks and lips, and, “Don’t you dare,” Steve repeated more quietly. “You don’t get to _say_ that, not anymore. Not now, Tony.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Tony pleads and _yup_ , there are the tears again. _Weak_ , he thinks bitterly. _You weak, piteous bastard. Just like your father._

 

“Please? Please what.”

 

Tony vaguely thinks Steve hasn’t ever even looked so disgusted with HYDRA. Isn’t that a kicker.

 

“Let me…I can’t make it up to you but…God, Steve, _Jesus_. I’ll do, I mean, _anything_. What do you want from me, Steve? I know you won’t forgive me but…is there anything? Something I could, I can do to make this a little better? I—kick my ass. Arrest me. Do…you can have…I can’t make this right to you but—”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ” Steve breathes in his face. His voice sounds…different, although his brows are still pulled in an angry grimace. There’s a dangerous timbre to Steve’s voice, something that surpasses angry and vengeful. The tone is only emphasized as Steve’s other hand slides up to his throat and tightens just below Tony’s Adam’s apple.

 

“Ye—ah,” Tony gasps out past the rigid pressure of Steve’s gloved thumb and forefinger.

 

Steve seems to contemplate this for a moment before throwing him back to the ground. Tony catches himself with his knees and looks up in fear and resignation as he waits for the fatal blow of Captain America’s shield. It never comes.

 

“So prove it.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows furrow in confusion until Steve’s fingers drag the zipper of his pants down and fumble furiously at the button.

 

“I don’t—Steve?”

 

This isn’t even _close_ to what Tony expected from him. He never…because Steve never wanted…But suddenly his crushed, clotting nose is being pressed harshly into the crotch of Steve’s unzipped pants and either Steve is a Skrull (he’s not, Tony had _just_ checked his Skrull detector) or an LMD (and he’s not, Tony would have been _forgiven_ strategically) _or_ he really has wanted…Jesus. Tony wants to laugh but he can’t quite manage it as a shaky breath forces its way out against the outline of Steve’s half hard cock instead.

 

“You wanted to do something for me?” Steve hums darkly and Tony tries to pull away because no matter _how_ much he wants Steve he has never, ever wanted him like this. “Do _this_ , Tony. Give me _this_.”

 

“I—”

 

But Tony is cut off, his open mouth pushed down against Steve’s quickly hardening cock until Tony’s mouth is pressed against Steve’s surprisingly well-trimmed pubes as he actually _feels_ Steve’s member growing in his mouth, against the back of his throat. He makes a noise that is meant to be a protest but it only makes Steve moan softly.

 

“You want to prove it to me, Tony? You want to show me you’re sorry?”

 

Steve is fully hard in Tony’s mouth now and Tony is just trying to decide between shallow breaths through his broken nose if he should feel bad about the way his dick twitches at the firm pressure against the back of his throat. Then, Steve is looking down at him and Tony realizes he was meant to respond. With a lack of verbal options, Tony simply nods slowly, careful to protect Steve’s cock from his teeth, and makes eye contact unblinkingly with the man towering above him. His best friend, once.

 

Tony whines against the intrusion in his throat as Steve’s hands catch in his hair. He doesn’t stop looking up at him as his head is dragged back and pushed right down on Steve’s now fully hardened cock. Steve fucks his mouth slowly, overwhelming lust clouding Tony’s mind as he relaxes in the controlling hold. He _knows_ this is supposed to be some sort of punishment or absolution but all Tony can think about is how fucking long it’s been since he’s let someone else take control of him completely.

 

“God, Tony. You’ve done this before, huh? Never figured you for a cocksucker but then…”

 

Steve grunts and picks up the pace, the thumb of his left hand running in shockingly gentle command against Tony’s jaw.

 

“I didn’t take you for a lot of things. Fuck, your mouth…”

 

Now, Tony makes the executive decision to get his tongue involved because this _is_ meant to be an apology after all. He’d feel ten times as guilty if he didn’t offer up his best effort.

 

“—shit! You’ve done this before, haven’t you? Who was…Oh my—God! Was it, was it Henry? I always thought…”

 

Tony doesn’t respond and just relaxes his jaw as Steve’s cock thrusts in and out of his softly parted lips with increasing speed. Tony constricts his throat as Steve barrels his way into Tony’s mouth and Steve shudders as he buries Tony’s face into his crotch to push every drop of precum down Tony’s tightened throat. He keeps Tony there and Tony _can’t fucking breathe_ and he pushes at Steve’s thighs but Steve’s firm grip locks Tony’s face flush against him. He tries to tap with increasing vigor against Steve’s body but it isn’t until he feels like he’s about to pass out from oxygen deprivation that his face is pulled away from Steve’s twitching dick.

 

Tony barely notices the movement and only realizes the change in position when Steve comes fully nose-to-nose with him. Tony is filled with an unfocused calm and in the moment, all he wants is to please Steve completely. Tony acknowledges absently that he should be upset, apologetic maybe, but his only emotion is happiness as Steve’s fingers drive into his mouth. They hit the back of his throat but Tony has already relaxed his tongue automatically. He lets his lips tighten against the intruding digits and blinks guilelessly at Steve’s hardened face that’s now level with his own.

 

The fingers search Tony’s mouth harshly, claiming every crevasse under his tongue and every tip of his teeth. As his fingers finally drag themselves out of Tony’s mouth Tony nips at them playfully and Steve slaps him (again), but this time softly, and grabs his jaw commandingly.

 

“Who was it, Tony?” Steve asks him, and his ferocious tone belies the gentle grip on Tony’s chin. It feels like he’s being interrogated by a teacher about his cohorts in some sort of vandalism rather than someone asking him who he’s fucked before.

 

“Henry? Henry Hellrung?”

 

Tony nods but Steve’s grip just tightens.

 

“Yes or no. I need to hear it, Tony. Just how much of a slut you are. Need to—ugnf,” Tony slides a playful hand against Steve’s cock but his wrist is snatched and twisted behind his back in a lightning fast motion before he can truly work Steve over. “ _No._ Not yet. I need to know _exactly_ how much work I need to do to make you mine. _Really_ mine. So. Henry?”

 

“Agh…yes! God, yes. I sucked his cock, Steve. Is that what you wanna hear? I sucked him off and I let him fuck me and—”

 

Steve clamps Tony’s jaw shut with his fingers. He nods carefully like he had expected it, then bites a deeply bruising hickey into his neck.

 

“Rhodey?”

 

“What? God, no. Never.”

 

“Good. What about Stone? What’s his name…Ty? Tiberius?”

 

“Yeah, I…we…he used to, I mean, we were kids…we were together until Ru—”

 

Steve honest-to-god growls and leaves a second mark against his shoulder.

 

“Never. Never again,” he demands as he pulls Tony closer to himself. “What about…God, were there more?”

 

Tony nods and tries to ignore the ashamed blush that colors his cheeks. _God_ , he hasn’t blushed since boarding school.

 

“How many?”

 

Tony tries to avert his gaze but Steve yanks his head up by the hair and forces Tony to meet his eyes.

 

“ _How many?_ Tony _._ ”

 

“I…two, maybe three? I tried not to…but sometimes I needed—”

 

“Yeah, you needed cock, huh? I always knew you were a whore, Tony, but I never took you for an equal opportunity bitch.” Steve pauses, then jerks up on Tony’s hair again to get his attention. He reaches out with his other hand and rubs over Tony’s erection with a smirk. Tony keens and relaxes fully in Steve’s grip, his only movement in the automatic muscle contractions as he ruts up into Steve’s palm. “Jesus, Tony, you’re so God damned easy, aren’t you. You like that, huh? Me, rubbing you off? I bet you want me to do that in front of _everyone_ , you want to _prove_ that you’re my whore, don’t you? How are you gonna show me that you’re really sorry? You’ve done this before, right?” Tony nods slowly. “So…how can we make this _special_?”

 

Tony nuzzles Steve’s other hand and ruts up against Steve’s rough palm readily, taking all the pleasure and pressure he can get.

 

“I could…I can…In front of everyone? If you want…” Tony suggests, pleased as Steve releases him because he's finally allowed to lean in to kiss his way down to Steve’s dick again.

 

“Bareback,” Steve demands but it’s also a question. He wants to know if that’s new for Tony. Something he hasn’t given up yet. And he hasn’t.

 

“I haven’t—” Tony groans and licks up the top of Steve’s cock from base to tip shamelessly, “—I, but we can, if you want. I’ll do it, do _that_ for you, just for you, Steve.”

 

“Turn around,” Steve demands.

 

Steve flips him so he can't see his face but before Tony can protest Tony feels a hand pet the side of his face reassuringly. When he leans in to kiss the fingers a few times, the fingers dip into his mouth again to wet themselves delicately. The dripping fingers slide their way down Tony's chest and abdomen, around to his lower back and (Steve better _never_  freaking mention it but) down to trace Tony's butt dimples. Steve stretches him with nothing for lube but Tony’s spit and Tony can’t help getting painfully hard as Steve’s long, thick fingers stretch him out unrelentingly. Steve is muttering needy words into Tony’s ear and biting a sixth hickey along Tony’s right shoulder blade as he fucks him on his fingers.

 

“God, Tony, why do you…You need someone to watch you, huh? Someone to reel you in. You always think you’re the smartest man in the world. You are, Tony, you _are_ smart. But you need someone to keep you on a leash, someone to keep you grounded. You think you still know better than me?”

 

Tony just gasps in response, pushing Steve’s fingers deeper into himself.

 

“Tell me you don’t, Tony. Tell me you know I’ll do better. Tell me you’re _mine_ ,” Steve demands. Tony can’t properly speak but he pants in response and hopes Steve knows it’s an affirmation.

 

“I’m about to fuck you,” Steve continues amicably. “Fuck you so hard you forget everyone else, forget your own name. Fuck you until all you know is my cock.”

 

Before Tony can even breathe, he’s being dragged down on Steve’s cock firmly and unrelentingly.

 

“I— _Jesus_ , Steve. I want…God.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs into Tony’s ear, fucking up into Tony’s body without reprieve. “You want me, Stark? You like it?”

 

“Fuck, yes, Steve. I, I need it. Need _you_. God, Jesus, _yes_ , you’re so good. Your cock is so big. I…I’m yours, _please_ …”

 

Steve’s member hardens impossibly and he drives even deeper into Tony’s ass. His mouth drags across Tony’s neck and he bites and sucks until Tony is cumming, untouched. After another minute of needy rutting Steve is forcing his cum deep into Tony, too, claiming him by filling him entirely.

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve breathes unsteadily. “You _are_ mine, now. Aren’t you?”

 

Tony fades out of his foggy confusion as Steve nibbles against his jaw and throat with curious interest.

 

“Yup,” Tony agrees, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s thighs. “I’m yours.”


End file.
